Where Does the Reboot Fit in the Ben 10 Multiverse?
Where Does the Reboot Fit in the Ben 10 Multiverse? is the fifth episode of Ben 10 Theory. Credits to LeonardoVincent on DeviantArt for the picture.http://www.deviantart.com/art/Ben-10-Reboot-541317639 Theory SURPRISE! This show isn’t dead after all! Kidding, it’s absolutely dead, this was just a random surprise because I got bored and began overthinking things. Now, before we get really into this, there is a theory on this already on YouTube. I’m going into this without having seen this. Though, by the time I’m done writing this and by the time it’s posted, I might go and watch it. The Ben 10 Reboot, probably just as controversial in the fan base as Omniverse was, is its own thing. Whole new universe, complete with new and old enemies, a set of ten aliens that almost matches the original. You might be thinking, “Alan, the Reboot is just another universe, one that branched off from when Prime Ben got the Omnitrix, like the worlds of Mad Ben or Ben 23.” Well, yeah, that’d make sense, but aside from the logic of “It’s a reboot” and aside from changing things to attempt to sell more merchandise (i.e. more humanoid-shaped aliens), why is everything as different as it is? What’s the in-show reasoning? Universes can be pretty different from each other (shameless plug: just look how different the Richard 10 franchise is from the Alan 10 Adventures franchise), but personally, I think it’s just a tad bit boring to say it’s another universe in the Ben 10 multiverse. Yes, I pretty much just said this entire theory was created because I think it being some alternate reality is boring. Well, this theory is going to say that it is in another universe, but it’s in a universe we’ve already seen. What universes have we seen? *Prime Ben *Ben 23 *Gwen 10 *Ben 10,000 (Goodbye and Good Riddance) *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) *Ben 10,000 (Omniverse) *No Watch Ben *Mad Ben *Bad Ben *Nega Ben *Benzarro *Eon *Race Against Time *Argit 10 If we ignore the Reboot being its own universe, then we go with my theory, which says it goes into one of these. Now, which one of these would it fit in? Obviously, it doesn’t fit into things like the original canon, Ben 23’s world, Race Against Time, any of the Ben 10K worlds, or Mad Ben’s world. None of the Evil Ben worlds seem like they’d be fitting for the Reboot to take place in, personally, and Argit 10 is obviously out of the question. What are we left with? Gwen 10 and No Watch Ben. Now, in my mind, the Reboot ties into both of these worlds, one of them more than the other. I say it fits in with Gwen 10 because Ben obviously would be jealous of Gwen having gotten the Omnitrix, and would imagine how he would use it as opposed to Gwen. One thing you might be wondering, though, is how would he have imagined things like Water Hazard? Or Overflow, if you’re wanting to go with his rename. Simple: Gwen’s set of 10 is the Reboot set of 10. There’s not much to go off of, but we do know she has Cannonbolt and Wildvine, meaning two of the aliens from Ben’s 10 aren’t there. These two are probably Wildmutt and Ghostfreak. She didn’t seem to recognize Wildmutt’s abilities of “seeing” without having eyes, so that could hint to her not having Wildmutt. It could also mean she just hasn’t been Wildmutt yet, but let’s just go with the first one. She also has shown that she has Diamondhead and XLR8. Let’s say this Gwen 10 and the Gwen 10 from the Original Series are the same, save for Ben realizing he’s supposed to have the Omnitrix. If that’s the case, that would also prove she has Heatblast, Grey Matter, and Four Arms. She also mentioned she turned into aliens overnight, one that merged with her laptop, one that was a sea creature and got fish, and one that she sped home and got extra clothes with. The fact she sped home at night makes the connection between OS and OV Gwen 10 just a bit stronger, as that’s XLR8. An alien that merges with her computer sounds exactly like Upgrade, and it was confirmed in her episode that the Omnitrix had Upgrade in the set when Max turned into him. What about the sea creature? At the time of the episode, the only sea creature we knew about was Ripjaws, but technically, Water Hazard/Overflow is also a sea creature, being able to breath underwater. The only people that don’t really fit anywhere are Stinkfly and Ghostfreak. Nothing about these two was ever mentioned by Gwen in Gwen 10 or in her Omniverse appearances. She didn’t even see Big Bug to make a comment on having used that one before. With that figured out, I mentioned this also ties into No Watch Ben’s world. That might be the most confusing part of this… Well. Not really. No Watch Ben doesn’t have an Omnitrix. He’s not supposed to have an Omnitrix. So how would the Reboot, a world where Ben does have the Omnitrix, tie in to it? Well, it doesn’t tie into it, per say. It is the world where the Reboot exists. I can hear the skepticism already. The Reboot is actually No Watch Ben’s interpretation of how the “worst summer ever” would’ve been made better by having gotten the Omnitrix. Why isn’t there an origin story? No Watch Ben already saw the origins, and decided not to put the origins in there, but he did decide to keep Heatblast because he already saw he was supposed to be there, keeping his interpretation as close to the original as he possibly could. Going back to Gwen 10 for a moment, he saw that the Young Gwen had XLR8, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, and Diamondhead, so he put those four in there as well, giving him half the aliens in the Reboot. Now we have to try to figure out how he knew of everyone else. He knew of Grey Matter because that was the first alien he used, so his inclusion could’ve been an inside joke and reference with himself. He knows of Four Arms through Fourmungousaur, so Four Arms gets thrown in. Stinkfly is seen through Big Bug. All that’s left to figure out is the inclusion of Upgrade and Water Hazard/Overflow. Upgrade is a bit more difficult, so we’re gonna start with Water Hazard/Overflow. This is the only alien of the ten that he “creates” on his own, and also explains why that’s the only alien who has a name change from the original canon to this canon. It also explains the drastic yet fitting redesign for him, though, I’m trying to stay away from designs considering I have no reason as to why he would redesign Stinkfly and Wildvine so much as well. Now for the one that really kicks this theory in the unmentionables… Upgrade. We never saw No Watch Ben use Upgrade. Upgrade had no part in the episodes NWBen was in. This theory is already shaky as it is, but Upgrade really puts a dent in it. Ironic. So we don’t really have much to go off of. But then again, this isn’t a really big major theory I wanted to do, just a little fun one to think about, so it doesn’t matter much if there are holes in it or not. It’s just for the shits and giggles. Doing a different poll for this episode, just a matter of if you like the idea of the Reboot being tied into Gwen 10 and NWBen’s universes or not. Also, no major points of evidence for this one for the same reasons. Poll Do You Like This Theory? Yes Kinda No References Category:Ben 10 Theory Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Episodes